This invention relates to a bistable magnet, in particular for the actuation of valves and the like, with a movable piston that has a pole face and that is held by a permanent magnet in one of its two stable positions, wherein this piston has a stop face that is provided with a damping plate and that with an opposing face, built stationary into the housing, defines an end position of the piston.